Civil Security Boss
The Civil Security Boss or "Civil Boss" is an enemy Civil Security character. They are the officers of the Civil Security, and the highest ranked units. They wear some of the most advanced armor technology that the Civil Security owns and are incredibly tough, plus these units can endure some of the most powerful of weapons. Despite being incredibly resistant to damage, it still retains the flexibility and mobility of a Civil Security Lite's armor. Civil Bosses are skilled tacticians, they are the superiors of the regular Civil Security soldiers. Their training is integrated into a vast array of heavy weapons, such as the Heavy Railgun, Drone Gun CS-Virus or Plasmagun, which makes them all more dangerous in open combat. Cover is always advised when in a battle with Civil Security Bosses. The Civil Security Boss is a rare enemy, but it can be found in many levels of the Campaign. Bosses are usually found guarding highly important Civil Security bases, when Lites and Heavies are not strong enough to defend the area. The first Bosses appear on Level 12. These enemies come in pairs and carry an array of very heavy and powerful weapons. Throughout the rest of the game, Bosses remain a very difficult foe. In conclusion, this is an enemy to be wary of. Weapon Variety Civil Security Bosses tend to carry and use heavy guns such as the CS-BNG, Plasmagun CS-Bloom, Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro, and Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK. They rarely carry a single weapon. Wielding multiple weapons allows them to be adaptable to almost every combat situation and more deadly, above all. Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK This is a common weapon for Bosses to use. Seen being carried by the first Bosses that can be found in the campaign, it is one of the CS Boss' signature weapons. The high damage of this weapon makes it extremely deadly, especially when wielded by a Civil Security Boss. This is the only weapon used by all Civil Security Soldiers, at least in the campaign. CS-BNG Another common weapon for the Civil Security Boss. This powerful explosive weapon is very deadly when being used by a heavily armored enemy like the Boss. The first Bosses can be seen using this weapon. Plasmagun CS-Bloom This weapon is used by many Civil Security Bosses. It complements the other powerful, single-shot weapons well, as it can be fired in rapid secession and deal a significant amount of damage. The first Civil Security Bosses to be encountered use this weapon. Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro The Rocket Launcher is often carried by the Boss. It fires a powerful explosive projectile, similar to the BNG, but at a higher rate of fire and less reload time. Civil Security Bosses that wield multiple heavy weapons will almost always carry this gun as well. Lite Railgun v01 CS-HShot This weapon isn't often used by the Civil Security Bosses. The Lite Railgun is used by a pair of weak Bosses on Level 26. Bosses carrying the Lite Railgun will usually have no other weapons. Assault Rifle CS-RC Nearly ever Boss that carries a full set of heavy weapons will receive an assault rifle. This weapon is good for shooting enemies while the heavier weapons reload, and for dealing with weakened and exposed enemies. The first Civil Security Bosses to be introduced in the campaign use these guns. Ray Gun C-01y These units are very rare, mostly seen in level 41. They are very tough soldiers, and the highest ranking Civil Security troops in PB2. Drone Gun CS-Virus This is the rarest gun in the campaign, and also rarely used by bosses. This is a good gun, however the drones can be cut. Tip Civil Security Bosses are rarely encountered and they are usually in pairs, so it is a normal; always advisable to try to pick them off from a distance. When confronted, they use pure brute force to kill the Marine. If engaged directly, it is recommended that you take cover and use heavy-grade weapons to kill them (CS-BNG, Rocket Launcher, Heavy Railgun or Ray Gun, etc). Grenades weaken them, however on the Hard difficulty setting, the Civil Boss can regenerate health so deal with the as quickly as possible. Try to lure them into Explosive Barrels, then shooting them to deal with even further damage. If that doesn't work, the player can try several hit-and-run techniques and pick off the CS Bosses. Another (dangerous) way to be rid of these major enemies is to jump from above, use Time warp (Z key) and use the swords to kill them as the swords do massave damage and you can rapid fire them by clicking alot. Trivia *They are the highest ranking members in the Civil Security, but there could be even higher ranked members than the Bosses. *They have an antenna protruding from their backpacks, possibly for communications between other teammates. *Civil Security Bosses are used as zombies in Zombies maps because of the red color on parts of their uniforms. *The CS Boss is one of the hardest enemies in the campaign, along with the Usurpation Destroyer. *Civil Security Bosses are seen fighting the Marine with other soldiers, unlike Usurpation Destroyers, but, like the Destroyer, are not seen fighting enemies other than the Marine. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Civil Security Category:Enemies Category:Humans Category:Skins